The world biggest manufacturers of laser 2D scanners, which are analogues to the product of Geomera LLC, can be considered Keyence, SmartRay, Sensor Instruments, Riftek. Riftek sells smaller volumes of products compared to the above companies, but offers the closest analogues of the claimed technical solution:
1) The sensor LJ-G015 produced by Keyence has a size of 70*64*34 mm., which will not allow it to be put into a hole with a diameter of 68 mm. The sensor measurement error is ±0.0025 mm. Direct data transfer from the CCD matrix is possible (https://www.keyence.com/products/measure/laser-2/lj-g/models/lj-g015/index.jsp).
2) The SR5650-85 sensor manufactured by SmartRay has dimensions of 82*52.5*27.5 mm, which will not allow it to be out into a hole with a diameter of 68 mm. The sensor measurement error is ±0.035 mm. Direct data transfer from the CCD matrix is not possible (https://www.smartray.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/02/DS SR5600.pdf).
3) Sensor L-LAS-LT-20-CL manufactured by Sensor Instruments has dimensions of 82.26*80*20 mm, which will not allow it to be put into a hole with a diameter of 68 mm. The sensor measurement error is ±0.002 mm. Direct data transfer from the CCD matrix is not possible (https://www.sensorinstruments.de/pdf/products/344en.pdf).
4) The RF620S-8 sensor manufactured by Riftek is capable of measuring pipes and couplings with a diameter of 110 mm. The sensor measurement error is ±0.002 mm. Direct data transfer from the CCD matrix is possible, but the maximum transmission frequency is 15 Hz (https://ru.d-test.ru/pdf/DTC-laser.pdf).
5) The RF620S1-8 sensor manufactured by Riftek is capable of measuring pipes and couplings from 50 mm in diameter, but the depth of measurement from the end face of a coupling and pipe is 100 mm. The sensor measurement error is ±0.002 mm. Direct data transfer from the CCD matrix is possible, but the maximum transmission frequency is 15 Hz (https://ru.d-test.ru/pdf/DTC-laser.pdf).
6) The RF620S2-8 sensor manufactured by Riftek is capable of measuring pipes and couplings with a diameter of 110 mm. The sensor measurement error is ±0.002 mm. Direct data transfer from the CCD matrix is possible, but the maximum transmission frequency is 15 Hz (https://ru.d-test.ru/pdf/DTC-laser.pdf).
The drawback of all these analogues, except for RF620S1-8, is the impossibility of scanning the holes of couplings with a diameter of 68 mm. However RF620S1-8 is not capable of making measurements in the narrowest part at a distance of at least 132 mm from the end face. The main barrier for solving such a problem with existing models of laser triangulation 2D scanners is their overall dimensions.
A sufficient error for the measurement of the surface of a country oil tubular goods (COTG) is ±0.005 mm. This requirement must be observed for the scanners models in question.
Also, for the implementation of adaptive algorithms for scanning of a threads of COTG, the possibility of high-speed direct data transmission (100 Hz) from the CMOS sensor array to the PC is required, which is often either absent in similar models or implemented at very low speed.